The Cooking Fest REVISED
by Queen0of0Hearts
Summary: PWEEEE! In this story, Ryou gets too close to Yuffie and his millenium rings reacts furiously! OO Will they be able to survive pandemonium?R&R Onegai!
1. The Problem

Whoa! It's been such a long time since I posted an edited version of this fiction. I haven't even ever had a revised addition of this! I really got to get with the flow. Flowwwwwwwwwwwwww. Anyways, here is the edited, HOPEFULLY funnier fanfic that will HOPEFULLY get more reviews and HOPEFULLY. . .  
  
Kaiba: Would you shut-up and get me out of the fiction!!  
  
QoH: *sweat drop* Well . . .  
  
Kaiba: I'm coming out of the fiction?!?!?!  
  
QoH: Hell no! You're the humor in it!  
  
Kaiba: Dern.  
  
QoH: Good. Keep it PG. Remember, I am knshn4eva. This is my new screen name. ^.^ So now it's under my own email address!! PWEE!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiba, will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Kaiba: Do I have to. . .  
  
Yugi: Ooooooooo!!! Pick me! PICK ME!!!  
  
QoH: Yugi, will YOU do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: Whawhoooooooo!!! Sure. The Queen of Hearts DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
QoH: Hey! Watch it! I own this keyboard!  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah. The Queen of Hearts does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But you own your hair, right?  
  
QoH: No. Unfortunately I lost it yesterday. *Mutters under breath 'bunny bastard'*  
  
Yugi: Ooook. . .  
  
QoH: Before you all get bored out of your mind, let's go on with the fanfiction, since that's what you came here to do. Or at least I think you came here to do. If you didn't come here to read the fanfiction. I have no clue what you want! GO AWAY!! I own my brain, too!! NOOOOOOOO!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Cooking Fest  
  
Chapter 1: The Problem  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou opened the package of noodles staring at the directions on the back of it. Ryou looked over to his computer. It read in a flashing message: "The hotels cooking service is down for the day. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
*Ryou muttered something under his breath 'dang it! This stupid hotel is so flawed'*  
  
He had told Mai, Joey and Tristian to come over that day. He needed their company since Ryou had just lost his mom. He was sad the whole week and finally had decided to have some friends over. The noodles were placed in a pot along with two cups of water and she turned on the stove. It was already 2:00 when the door bell rang. He quickly thought to himself. . .it'll be ready in six minutes. He made a mental note along with setting the timer and greeted the visitors at his door.  
  
Mai: Hey, Ryou. How have you been. . . oh my. . .  
  
Ryou: What? *looks around room frantically* Is it my noodles?? Done already??  
  
Mai: No! That horrendous statue!  
  
Ryou: *sweat drop* Where is. . .  
  
Just as Ryou was about to ask where Joey and Tristian were, they pummeled around the corner with a girl a little bit shorter than Ryou. Her hair dashed out behind her and she had the biggest smile on Ryou had ever seen. He took a step back and let them in.  
  
Tristian: Hey, Ryou! I like your new place! Hotels are awesome beside that one time when. . . well. . .  
  
Ryou: Who's your friend, Tristian?  
  
Ryou peered around Joey to find the girl, still with a smile withheld on her face. Ryou smiled back.  
  
Joey: Oh. This is Yuffie. She's my friend I met in school yesterday. I hope you don't mind me bringing her.  
  
Ryou: No, Joey. The more the better I say!  
  
Joey: Good, now what do I smell. . .  
  
Ryou: Nice to meet you Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie turned around to look at Ryou. Her long white hair slashing out from behind her back again, she looked Ryou right in his eyes.  
  
Yuffie: *smiling again* Nice to meet you, TOO!!!!  
  
With this, Yuffie whapped Ryou on the back, making him adhere to the ground beneath him. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly bent down and asked Ryou if he was ok.  
  
Yuffie: Oh my. I'm really sorry Ryou! Are. . . are you ok???  
  
Ryou: Um. . .  
  
Tristian: I still say I smell something burning. . .  
  
Ryou: Ahh!!! My noodles!!  
  
Ryou stammered quickly over to the stove. He bent his head over the pot, making his white locks fall over his shoulders. He stared at it for a minute, realizing than that it was clearly raw. He chuckled a bit.  
  
Ryou: That's funny. The noodles aren't cooked at all. They are plainly raw.  
  
Tristian peered into the pot as well. He was puzzled. Than he looked at some of the knobs on the stove, pretending he knew what they meant. He 'studied' them closely and than spoke up.  
  
Tristian: The stove is obviously broken.  
  
Ryou: Really? But this is a new hotel.  
  
Mai: Move over you jerks.  
  
Mai pushed Ryou, Tristian and Joey out of the way and made her way the stove.  
  
Mai: Ryou, you moron. You turned on the oven instead of the stove.  
  
Tristian: I knew it.  
  
Mai: -.-  
  
Joey: -.-  
  
Ryou: -.-  
  
Yuffie: ^. ^  
  
Mai: Do I smell something burning, or is that the mutt trying to think again.  
  
Joey: Why I outta. . .  
  
Tristian immediately grabbed Joey's arm, restraining him from killing Mai.  
  
Yuffie: You didn't leave anything in the oven, did you Ryou?  
  
Ryou: My. . . banana cake. . .  
  
Mai/Tristian/Joey: Ryouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Tristian bent down in front of the oven to reveal a burnt piece of mass inside a singed piece of aluminum.  
  
Tristian: Man, Ryou. You're lucky that the cooking service is only down for today.  
  
You'd be hungry for a long time otherwise!  
  
Yuffie stared at Tristian, trying to get his attention. Finally, she spoke up.  
  
Yuffie: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Yuffie. She blushed slightly, but than stood up tall.  
  
Mai: Whoa. . . she does talk.  
  
Yuffie: It's ok Ryou. It was just an accident, right?  
  
Yuffie went over and gave Ryou a great big hug. Ryou blushed furiously and just stood there with Yuffie attached to him.  
  
Joey: You know. . . we came here to hang out! So let's play some scrabble!  
  
Mai walked over into Ryou's room and opened his closet to get the scrabble game. When she went to reach in the closet, she realized something. The closet was absolutely spotless. Who the hell keeps there closet clean?  
  
Mai: RYOU!!!!  
  
Ryou: Yes, Miss. Mai?  
  
Mai: Don't call me that.  
  
Ryou: Gomen na, Mai.  
  
Mai: Why the hell is your closet absolutely spotless??? Have you been cleaning obsessively again???  
  
Ryou gave a Mai a puppy dog look from the other room.  
  
Mai: Ryou!! What's wrong with you? You can't always just clean, clean, CLEAN! It's bad for you. I might need to sign you up for some therapy. I can really suggest a good therapist. Haha. (pictures Pegasus in her head)  
  
Yuffie: What's the matter with you guys? Ryou invited you guys over for company and you've been insulting him!  
  
Ryou turned bright red and his eyes bulged out and he stared at Yuffie's hand. She had accidentally grabbed his hand from feeling bad for him. Yuffie realized this and pulled her hand away. Yuffie stuttered under her own breath.  
  
Yuffie: G-Gomen, Bakura.  
  
Ryou: Ba-BAKURA?!?!  
  
Yuffie: I-I mean Ryou! Why. . . I don't know. Bakura just came out.  
  
Ryou: It's ok.  
  
Yuffie: Arigato.  
  
Yuffie and Ryou stared each other in the eyes for a while. Than Joey and the others got impatient.  
  
Joey: Come on! We came here to hang out! Not have a starin' contest!  
  
Ryou: Arigato, Yuffie. No one has ever stood up for me before. Besides Yugi and Tea, but that's just because Tea and Yugi are friendship obsessive.  
  
Yuffie: Oh, you're welcome. ^.^  
  
Ryou: ^.^  
  
Everyone sat around the coffee table and they set up the scrabble board. They flipped and picked their pieces and than put them in their scrabble holder.  
  
Tristian: You go first, Ryou.  
  
Ryou placed down the word 'duel' after contemplating for a minute. He told Mai to go next.  
  
Mai: Pretty good, Ryou, but the game has only just begun and I am the great scrabble player Mai!  
  
Mai put out the word 'blue'. She whipped her hair back and motioned for Joey to go. Two minutes passed and Joey was still staring mindlessly at his pieces. Joey obviously did not know it was his turn so Mai whapped him on the shoulder and he put down the word 'booky'.  
  
Yuffie: Joey, I don't think that's a word.  
  
Joey: Yeah it is! My mom calls me it all the time!  
  
Everyone: *sighs*  
  
After another hour of playing, the board was almost full and Mai and Tristian leave, leaving only Yuffie, Ryou and Joey to finish the game.  
  
Joey: Man, Joey. When you put down that word 'check' it reminded me of Serenity. She needs a check up for her eyes soon, but we don't have the money for it right now.  
  
Yuffie: Aww. . . I'm really sorry, Joey.  
  
Ryou: Well. . . we can always raise money, or enter some sort of giveaway.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah!!  
  
Joey: You would do that for us??  
  
Yuffie: Of course, Joey!!  
  
Ryou: Now we have to tell the others. This will work for sure.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah!!!  
  
Yuffie jumped up in excitement, tripping over video tape of Ryou's. Still a little dazed she picked up the tape and read the title.  
  
Yuffie: T-T-Tellitubies?  
  
Ryou turned flush red again and unnoticing went into the other room. Joey was immediately on the floor laughing his butt off.  
  
Joey: Ha ha ha!!!! Oh god Ryou!! You watch the TELLITUBIES?!?!? AHAHHH AHA HA AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Joey and Yuffie immediately noticed his absence and called for him.  
  
Yuffie: Ryou??  
  
Ryou poked his head in from around the corner.  
  
Yuffie: You . . . you don't have to be embarrassed. I. . . I. . .  
  
Her stuttering got Joey's attention.  
  
Yuffie: I watch the Tellitubies, too!  
  
At this Joey was on the floor rolling and Yuffie was a flush red, eyes  
  
staring at the ground. Joey got up and left, still holding his sides, leaving only Ryou and  
  
Yuffie, still blushing. Yuffie looked up to Ryou. He blinked a couple times and than stared at  
  
her. There was dead silence until Yuffie spoke up.  
  
Yuffie: Ryou.  
  
They were still staring at each other, close to each other, but not that close. Since Yuffie was only a bit shorter than him, she got up and tilted her head up a bit. She got up and held his hands so that they were face to face.  
  
Yuffie: I like you, Ryou.  
  
Bakura didn't flush this time. He only stood, a little shocked from the words, but still almost agreeing to her the same.  
  
Yuffie: Joey told me a lot about you and you always seemed to be the kind one. You  
  
always helped people out and..."  
  
Yuffie was inching closer to Ryou and took in a deep breath. She dropped  
  
her head then lifted it again still looking at him in the eye. Yuffie  
  
leaned in and rested her head against Ryou's cheek.  
  
Yuffie: I want to get to know you more.  
  
Ryou: That would be great.  
  
Ryou felt a warmness surround him. He dropped her hands and embraced her. He had never felt like this for anyone before. They had only met two hours ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* I can't wait to do more!!! O_o I love Ryou! He's soooo cute!! Please R&R!!! Love ya!! ~.* (QoH's signing out) 


	2. The Solution

Whooooooooooo yeah! Finally the second chapter is revised. This chapter is the solution to this mess of debt Joey got in to. Serenity will go on!!!! O_o Yeahy!!!! Now is when I shut up and you read this fiction! PPPPPPWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Happy readings!! ^.^  
  
Kaiba: You never did the disclaimer.  
  
QoH: O.O Whoops. Thank you, Kaiba!!! *Pinches Kaiba's cheek*  
  
Kaiba: Don't touch me!!! Ahh!! *pulls away*  
  
QoH: Come on, Kaiba!! Would you do the disclaimer, onegai????  
  
Kaiba: Hmpf. . . not after you almost tore my cheek off.  
  
QoH: *,*  
  
Kaiba: I'm not doing the disclaim. . .  
  
Yugi: I'll do it! I'll do it!  
  
QoH: -______- You again?  
  
Yugi: Onegai?!?!?!?!  
  
QoH: *looks at Kaiba* *sigh* Ok. . .  
  
Yugi: Yay!!! The Queen of Hearts doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
QoH: No that I don't. But fortunately I got my hair back! I shot that bunny bastard right out of the fuc. . . umm. . . sky. Ahem . . .yeah. . .  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
QoH: Let's go on with the fiction!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Cooking Fest  
  
Chapter 2: The Solution  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou gets out of bed. He wobbles to his spotless closet and pulls out his robe and gets his pink fuzzy bunny slippers on. Than he blinks a couple times and walks into the kitchen to find Yuffie waiting for him patiently.  
  
Ryou: Hi, Yuffie. Good morning.  
  
Yuffie: Good MORNING!!!!! *hugs Ryou hard*  
  
Ryou: Oh. . .  
  
Yuffie: I'm soooo happy you're not upset at your friends from yesterday!! I want to go watch Tellitubies!!! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *screams in Ryou's ear*  
  
Ryou: O_o Can't. . . *gasps loudly*  
  
Yuffie: Ya know, I think Tristian dropped off a sheet of paper this morning, too. I think it might be a contest we can enter! Remember yesterday, Ryou? That was soooo sad! I hope that Joey feels ok because he must be really s. . .  
  
Ryou: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yuffie: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yuffie: Ahh!! Ryou!! *releases tight grasp on Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *GASP*  
  
Yuffie: Oops. . . Sorry. ^.^  
  
Ryou: x_____x  
  
Yuffie: Daijoubu?  
  
Ryou: Yes. . .wait. . . how the. . .BY RA!!! How do you get in my apartment?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yuffie: Spare key.  
  
Ryou: What????  
  
Yuffie: Spare key.  
  
Ryou: But you. . .  
  
Yuffie: Spare key.  
  
Ryou: @_@  
  
Yuffie: O_o *goes over to the fridge and pulls out large container of iced tea, which Ryou didn't even make. pours Ryou and herself a glass. downs hers in one gulp.*  
  
Ryou: Oh. Thanks Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: You're welcome! ^.^  
  
Ryou: *takes a sip. Spits it out everywhere* What the HELL did you put in this????  
  
Yuffie: Iced Tea mix and sugar.  
  
Ryou: That's it?  
  
Yuffie: Well. . . mostly sugar.  
  
Ryou: *coughs madly*  
  
Yuffie: sprouts evil stare. slaps herself. I'm sorry Ryou!!! Daijoubu??!?!??!  
  
Ryou: Ahh. I don't think so.  
  
Yuffie: I'll get you some water! *gets glass of water. trips and falls down. unconscious.*  
  
Ryou: Um. . . are you ok??  
  
Yuffie: . . .  
  
Ryou: Are you ok?  
  
Yuffie: . . .  
  
Ryou: Uh. . . *panicky*  
  
Yuffie: . . .  
  
Ryou: Oh, no. Be alive, onegai. . .  
  
Yuffie: . . .  
  
Ryou: *calls Yugi and tells him to come over. Picks up Yuffie and puts her on the couch. *  
  
Ryou walked over to the freezer, hoping Yugi would be there in a minute or so. He lived the next level down. It shouldn't take him long, he thought. He opened the freezer and whipped put an icepack and drenched it with cool water. Than he put it in a towel and than into a plastic bag. He went over to where Yuffie was lying and placed the ice pack on her head. While leaning over her, he slipped and fell on top of her. Yuffie was still unconscious.  
  
Ryou: Ah?!?! Gomen NA, Yuffie. I-I didn't mean to. . .  
  
Ryou struggled to get up off of Yuffie, but could find no place to put his hand down to lift himself up temporarily. Just than the doorbell rang.  
  
Ryou: Ah. . .  
  
Yugi walked in the room and took a double-take.  
  
Yugi: Where is Yuffie? Do you think that maybe she. . .Ryou where are. . .  
  
Than, Yugi saw Ryou on top of Yuffie. Yugi's eyes bulged and he took a couple steps back and ran out of the room and shut the door. Ryou blushed again.  
  
Ryou: By Ra. This will be hard to explain. . .  
  
Ryou found an empty space on the sofa where she had shifted in her 'sleep' and rested his hand there, thrusting himself up from the fluffy mattress. He brushed himself off and went over to the door and peered outside. Yugi was no where in sight and there was no way Ryou could talk to Yugi after that awkward moment. Ryou sighed. He really wished that never happened, but for some strange reason. . . it felt right. He walked back over to where Yuffie was lying and placed his hand on her head. She awoke with a start and looked at Ryou. She looked scared.  
  
Yuffie: Ryou?  
  
Ryou was shocked. She looked absolutely terrified. His chest burned. He stared at Yuffie in the eye, just wondering, wondering if maybe he leaned in and kissed her, than maybe. . .  
  
Yuffie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Ryou's millennium ring flew up before him, throwing Ryou himself across the room. His ring glowed and burned his skin. It started eating through his skin like no tomorrow. He picked up the ring and quickly tossed in across the room. It landed on the floor next to Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Ryou: Yuffie!!  
  
The ring shined brighter and brighter. It started melting through the floor. The floor, with such gratitude let the ring enter as it melting its way through the carpet, singeing every piece of carpet it could find. It twirled and twirled and Yuffie stopped screaming and looked at the door. She motioned to Ryou.  
  
Yuffie: Y-Yugi.  
  
The ring popped out of the floor and rolled over in front of Yuffie. Ryou turned around to look at the door, forgetting to worry about Yuffie for a second. The ring stopped glowing.  
  
Ryou: Yugi! I. . .  
  
Before Ryou could answer he turned back around. The ring wasn't on the ground. It was hanging around Ryou's neck, just as it had before. The singe marks were gone out of the carpet and all of the glowing had ceased. Ryou stared blankly at Yuffie. Than he turned around and stared at Yugi. Yugi looked rather pale. Than he found out why. Ryou and Yuffie were panting loudly, and considering what Yugi had seen before; Ryou knew why he was in a state of shock. Yugi left again, leaving just Yuffie and Ryou alone once again. Ryou looked at Yuffie.  
  
Ryou: Yuffie, are you ok?  
  
Yuffie: Uh huh.  
  
Ryou: *sigh*  
  
They were both staring at the floor where the ring had melted through. Neither of the two knew what happened to the ring. They wanted to know. They needed to know. Ryou got up and walked over to the table. He picked up the paper Tristian had dropped off. He read it out loud.  
  
Ryou: Dear Ryou. I found a contest we can enter for Joey! He told me all about it yesterday, and I'm glad we all decided to help him. He really appreciates it. It's a cooking fest sort of thing. I can't cook, but I'm sure that if we all work together we can accomplish SOMEthing. I already gathered a crew. We have you, Yuffie, Me, Joey, Mai, and Yugi, but we still need three more people to enter. I need your help. Sincerely Tristian. Hm. . .what do you think Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie: Well. . .we can always invite my friend. She's just like me in every way! She's the one and only Kaiba-Girl!  
  
Ryou: Just like you? By Ra. . .well. . .where does she live?  
  
Yuffie: Just down the road from here.  
  
Ryou: But that still leaves us with a problem. We still need two more people.  
  
Yuffie: Well. . .there is always. . .  
  
Ryou: . . .no.  
  
Yuffie: Come on! It's our only way of turning.  
  
Ryou: But. . .no!  
  
Yuffie: Yes! I'll make sure she stays in order.  
  
Ryou: Alright. I still cannot believe we are inviting Tea.  
  
Yuffie: Well. . .life goes on. Maybe in a nightmare, but it goes on.  
  
Ryou: Yeah. I might as well call the others.  
  
Yuffie: But wait. We still need one more person.  
  
Ryou: By RA! But that leaves us with. . .  
  
Yuffie: Yeah. . .  
  
Ryou: Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOooooo. Now Kaiba is thrown into the whole mess.  
  
ha..haha..hA....HAHAHHAHHAHHAA!!! My master plan is WORKING! This is my  
  
favorite fan fic so far. I was inspired by Kaiba-Girl1 from fanfiction.net.  
  
I LOVE THE FANFIC "THERAPY"! It is SO FUNNY! Unfortunately . . .some weird person at this site took it off the air. I'm so sad. It was awesome. -__- Well. . .*sniff* its time for me to sign off. R&R onegai?? This is the Queen of Hearts, signing off!! *.~ 


End file.
